


The Wind Below The Ice

by fr0g_h



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0g_h/pseuds/fr0g_h
Summary: In this alternate universe, we have Alastor as Jack Frost, Angel Dust as the Boogeyman, Vaggie as the Tooth Fairy, Charlie as The Sand (Wo)man, Husk as the Easter Bunny, Lucifer as North (Santa Claus) and Lilith as The Moon.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Some random Character that I added for representation (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Wind Below The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> YO Alastor's trans and his partner is Genderfluid, just wanted to clear up any confusion beforehand :)
> 
> ALSO there is a kinda graphic depiction of someone dying so uH please be careful (it's towards the end qwq)

Alastor awoke to the sound of a cackling fire and the raging blizzard outside, it sounded as if the howling of the wind was inside rather than out. It’d be surprising if the house was still standing after this, it wasn’t exactly very well supported, him and his mother weren’t the greatest builders, and it’s not like his dad or little sister could help, one was nine years old and the other died nine years ago.

It’s not like she didn’t want to help, she wanted nothing more at the time, Alastor just didn’t let her, he barely let her anywhere near the house, let alone help them build the damn thing. What if something fell on her? What if _she_ fell? Alastor wasn’t willing to risk her life, no matter what.

He always cared about his sister dearly, and would happily do anything for her, whether it was getting a cookie from the jar on the top shelf or if it was teaching her how to ice skate on the lake near the mountain that froze over every Winter, but was still warm enough to swim in during Spring and Summer. It truly felt like a magical lake, the water was clear, the fish were easy to catch and fun to swim with there wasn’t any vegetation nibbling at your feet, Alastor loved it dearly. (Haha, _get it?_ )

The fire was made by him, but it seemed to be kept alive by his mother, considering his sister was asleep and his mother was sitting by the fire, so it would only make sense. “Mh… What time is it?” Alastor asked, clearly dazed from a dream. “I’m not sure, but the blizzard’s been going on for a while…” “Mh, I see… And how long has my little angel been asleep?” “She’s been asleep for a few hours, I felt the blizzard coming. In my joints. I didn’t want her awake when it started.” 

Alastor didn’t really believe in magic, though his mother was a firm believer, and reasonably so. She always seemed to know when a storm was coming, she knew when certain things were going to happen. She wasn’t 100% accurate with timing or with what was going to happen, but it was safer to believe her than it was not to.

She was a fairly slim woman, just like her son and daughter, and often had red cheeks. She wore a corset most of the time, to attempt to keep her thin figure, but always wore a dress over it. That’s really all she ever wore. She wasn’t very communicative nowadays, she hadn’t been for a few years. She left Alastor to raise his sister after she was around 4. It’s not that she disliked Alastor, she didn’t know what to do anymore, and once Alastor was old enough, she didn’t do anything at all.

Alastor didn’t really blame her. He couldn’t imagine losing his partner, let alone have a kid, Freckle and Alastor were only 17. Although the standard at the time was to get married while you were teens, she and Alastor weren’t ready for that.

Sitting with his mother was always exhausting, even if there were no words said. Alastor didn’t hate her, but he didn’t particularly like her, either. It’s hard to like someone when they essentially leave your life without leaving. He could almost read her thoughts at this point, even if there wasn’t much to read.

The blizzard passed after what felt like forever, but in actuality was only a few hours. Mary was still asleep, and Alastor’s mother had fallen asleep, too. He lazily stumbled outside to get some more wood for the fire tomorrow, and, once doing so, started dragging himself to his partner’s house.

They were fairly tall, taller than Alastor, anyway, dark brown, wavy hair that was always in their face, piercing blue eyes, collarbones that could cut glass, and hands that could crush wood, would they want to do that. They were a gentle being, not to mention an amazing cuddler. And Alastor didn’t think he could love anyone more than he loved them. 

With a simple knock Alastor was let in, and just as fast collapsed into his arms. “Mh, I missed you, mon cher…” Alastor said, in a low, tired tone. “Ah, I missed you too, Al.” Only two people could call Alastor “Al”. His sister and the person that was holding him now. He loved it. “Don’t be gone for so long next time, please?” “Mhm… I’ll try, mon cher…” Hecould feel Alastor was tired, he was putting almost all of his weight into him.

“Mkay, let’s get you to bed, yeah?” She said, in a softer tone than usual. “Mhm…” Alastor responded, already half asleep. She lifted him up and placed him onto her bed, on his left side. She lay down next to him, his body instinctively moving towards her, his arms latching around her torso, his right leg resting on both of hers. This was what Alastor loved. Her, and cuddle times.

* * *

Alastor woke up fairly late that morning. Mainly because he could smell freshly baked bread. Alastor loved bread. And he especially loved freshly baked bread. He got up as hastily as he could, heading to the kitchen to see that they were standing there, wide awake and waiting for aforementioned fresh bread to finish baking.

“Good morning sleepy head” Freckle said, turning around. His voice was fairly low in the morning, but seemed to get higher pitched throughout the day. He gave Alastor a small kiss on his forehead, and Alastor responded with latching on to him, burying his face in his chest. “You’re comfy.” Alastor said, muffled. Freckle giggled and asked “I’m what, Al?” Alastor looked up at him and said again “You’re comfy”. 

Freckle was quite a bit more plump than Alastor was.Which just made them all the more comfortable to cuddle. Then again, almost everyone had more meat than him, he’s a fucking twig. Freckle giggled at Alastor’s remark about them, ever since they met they had given physical comfort to each other, Alastor rested his head in their lap the first time they met. Freckle played with his hair. Freckle loved playing with his hair. Their friendship sparked immediately, and not long after, their relationship.

“You said something about wanting to ice skate today while you were sleeping, do you still wanna do that, sweetie?” Alastor essentially jumped through the roof. He loved ice skating, almost as much as he loved Freckle. “Yes! May we bring my sister along, mon cher?” “Of course we can, Al, you know you don’t have to ask.” Alastor only responded with an excited noise, he almost sounded like a deer. Alastor was then reminded about the bread by the rumbling of his stomach. “What type of bread are you making, dear?” Alastor asked, soon after his stomach yelled at him. “A simple honey and oats loaf, which appears to be done!” Alastor loved hearing Freckle get excited over something, especially when he was about to get food out of it.

After eating a few slices with melted butter over them, Alastor and Freckle were ready to go, with a few slices for Mary and Alastor’s mother, of course. Freckle’s bags were packed and Alastor was ready to go, though, he was still a little tired.

Alastor and Freckle arrived back at his place not long after, picked up Mary, dropped off some slices of bread for Al’s mom, and headed to the frozen lake. After a stern talk about being careful, that is.

It was always beautiful by the lake, with the ice that always seemed to have patterns that were different than any before, the trees that almost surrounded it, making it feel safe and secure, and the impending mountain close by that looked like it had no top. Freckle was still fairly new to ice skating, but Alastor was always there to help her up if she fell down, and to hold her hand to keep them both warm, on the inside and the outside. For a nine year old, Mary was extremely skilled, although she still made some slip ups here and there, mainly by slipping.

After a bit of ice skating while holding hands and giggling at silly inside jokes, Alastor and Freckle decided to sit on the blanket they brought and watch Mary skate her heart out. Enjoying the presence of one another and the tranquility of the moment. The noise of ice skates drifting across the ice. The feeling of each other's hearts so close together. The sensation of their hands touching. It was truly magical. “Freckle, mon cher, may I tell you something?” Freckle simply nodded, looking at Alastor.

They put their foreheads and noses together, their hands intertwined, as well as their souls. “I wish I could stay like this forever…” Alastor’s voice was soothing to Freckle, as it was to others, he always had a beautiful voice. “I-”  
  
Freckle was cut off with what sounded like thunder. The near deafening sound originated from in front of the pair, they looked, and saw the mountain, in all its impending ferocity, roar at them. The sound generated cracks in the ice of the lake, it shook the earth and snow that had been there for days began to fall off the trees. Alastor and Freckle stood up almost simultaneously, their fingers unlinking and their gazes reaching the origin of the sound.

An avalanche.

And not only an avalanche. A stampede of deer, too. Freckle began backing away from what seemed like a frozen cloud of death. But Alastor could only stare. All he could see is what killed his father 9 years ago. What nearly killed him 9 years ago.

Alastor’s trance was only broken by the sound of Mary crying out. Crying out for him. She couldn’t die like him. She wasn’t going to die like him. No matter what. He was going to save her if it was the last thing that he did.

Without a second’s more hesitation, Alastor sprinted towards the now cracked lake. He didn’t hear anything other than his breathing. Not Mary crying. Not the stampede galloping towards him. Not Freckle begging him to turn around. He could not hear anything else. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he did.

With each step he took on the lake, the more he was sealing his fate. He could hear Freckle now, but he ignored them, they weren’t important now. Alastor got to Mary, picked her up off the ice, only to look up and see that not only were the deer on the lake, there were so many cracks in the lake that the ice had split apart into miniature icebergs. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he did.

Alastor leaped from platform to platform, losing balance a few times but quickly regaining his balance. Each time he landed, he looked to Mary, then to Freckle to check they were still there. He needed the reinforcement that they were still there. He needed it. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he did.

It wasn’t far now, only four more jumps until he was back on solid ground. First jump, he landed, second jump, landed, slightly losing balance but regaining it hastily, third jump, lands too close to the edge, he had overjumped. Alastor needed to throw Mary if there was a chance of her surviving. He leaped forward, one last time, letting go of Mary, letting the momentum bring her forward into Freckle’s arms. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he did.

Alastor was in the water now, holding on to the last ice platform before land, coughing from swallowing some of the water down the wrong pipe. He coughed into his elbow before looking up to see that Mary and Freckle were safe on land. They were safe. Alastor raised his body up by kicking his legs, waving to the both of them. A deer attempted to jump from the previous platform onto the one that Alastor was currently clinging on to. Hitting Alastor in the back of his with one of its hind legs. The sheer force of the deer bashing Alastor in the head sent his head into the ice. Knocking him unconscious. Freckle couldn’t get to him, the stampede of the deer would have killed all of them. 

He was going to save her. If it was the last thing he did.


End file.
